There for You
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Natalia and Frank slowly strengthen their friendship bond over a series of work related issues and personal events. This ongoing series incorporate certain eppies from this season. Chap 7 up
1. A Friend in Need

**Title: There for You **

**Summary:** As she sits alone at the end of the day, the end of the case she asks herself why is she here again? Same situation; same type of guy. But then an unexpected face shows up and suddenly everything changes – for the better. Post 8.09 Kill Clause

**Disclaimer: **They aren't mine you all should know that by now or read more of my stories! grin

**A/N:** Okay so this is an odd pairing that I don't write (ever) but after watching the end of 'Kill Clause' last night I just couldn't resist letting the muse have free reign with this idea. I don't think it's that good but I do hope you'll all like this friendship piece at least a little.

_Special thanks to csi-ncis for the discussion_

* * *

_A drink after work. _

It was a simple invitation really; but one she readily jumped to. She didn't know much about Jesse but he was charming, brooding, mysterious and knew how to talk with that twinkle in his eyes; a smile that made her go weak in the knees. She had heard slight rumors about his past history with women but the case had really brought it to the fore.

_I'd love to. _

She had said it so freely and willingly, her heart racing with excited anticipation that this could actually be the start of something great for her. But as soon as she had accepted a small voice inside her mind, deep inside her mind, said that this was a bad idea; a replay of something she already did, a mistake with another fellow CSI.

She hated the tension her dating Eric had caused between them and what she felt in the lab and after their rather strained breakup she had told herself that she was done with dating anyone she worked with; business and pleasure would never mix.

But then Jesse Cardoza arrived from LA, bringing his charming good looks, witty replies and killer smile and suddenly she was back at square one, feeling like a giddy teenager setting herself up for another fall.

_I'm an adult, _she inwardly laments as the two drinks arrive; her heart already screaming that she'll end up drinking both. _I should know better, _she huffs as she reaches for her invisible dates beer and takes a sip; quickly swallowing down so she can blame the booze rush on the onslaught of fresh tears.

_Get a grip Nat, _she inwardly orders herself as she slowly puts his beer down and then reaches for her own drink, taking a sip of the blue liquid but then putting it down; realizing that she just needs the sting of a pint of beer to numb her growing sorrows. She casually glances at her watch, not wanting it to be obvious that she's expecting someone and they're late and she's overly concerned.

_Should I call him? _She wonders as she looks down at her cell phone and frowns. _No then I would seem desperate, _she moans as she takes another swallow from her missing date's glass of beer. Why would he ask me out and then stand me up? He wasn't on call?

But from the rumors and the talk with Calleigh and then seeing him around that woman named Anna today she realizes that this is his pattern. Most would put up because of his charm but maybe there was a reason he wasn't in a long term relationship or the last one ended badly. Would he be there for her in the future if this were to progress as she had hoped? Would he be there for her on special occasions? Emotional breakdowns? Something exciting or just a bad day? She knows the answer. It was no; it would always be no.

What she really wants is a friend; someone she can just be herself around, not having to worry about anything other than just having an enjoyable evening, talking about anything and everything and just unwinding in a friendly non-commital atmosphere after a tough day. When Jesse had asked her out she had told herself she was going to try that; however, knowing it would never happen and now realizing she would have to find someone a little more grounded and down to earth; just a regular person.

_Nat go home now, _she commands herself.

She looks back down at her watch, takes one last sip of the beer, feels her eyes starting to water once more and knows it's time to get home; a public breakdown just wasn't worth the headache she'd face later.

She finally settles in her mind that she's going to pay her tab, and make a quick exit. But just as she raises her hand, a familiar face is seen coming toward her; a friendly smile playing across his lips as he offers her a small wave and heads toward her.

_Damn it, _she curses herself but quickly swallows back any rising sorrow and tries to hurriedly come up with an excuse. _An old friend from…from where? Damn it Nat think. Too late. _Besides, it's Frank, he's not going to judge me and doesn't care.

"You waitin' for someone?" Frank asks with a warm smile as he hovers beside the table, his eyes casually glancing at the half drunk glass before looking back at the friendly brown eyes before him. To say he always felt a little shy and got butterflies around the pretty Hispanic was a mild understatement. However, he had told himself that he was too old for this kind of game and that a woman like that was way out of his league.

_Best to move on Frank, _his brain commands. _Maybe she just needs a friend?_

"I didn't mean to interupt," Frank adds, in case she was seeking a way out.

She looks at the sincerity in his eyes and hears his innocent question and feels herself offer a heavy sigh; somehow her big lie now would be just wrong.

"No sorry it's okay. I uh…was. But, well he had other plans so it's just me," Natalia offers with a slight stammer, her voice nervously rushing the truth to his waiting ears. She braces herself for a smart-alecky comment but only gets a surprised expression and a small smirk in return.

"Sorry," he mumbles softly.

"So what are you doing here?" Natalia asks as he slowly sits down in the chair opposite her; the one her elusive date was supposed to take up.

"I sometimes come here after a hard case, just to have a drink and unwind."

"Alone?" She asks, instantly forgetting the personal tone she put on the question. "Oh Frank I'm sorry I…" she starts only to be interrupted by a small chuckle.

"Yeah alone or sometimes with Horatio if he can pull himself away from the damn lab," Frank huffs as he leans back in his chair with a small frown.

"Yeah he is there a lot," she agrees with a small nervous laugh. "Did you want a uh…a drink?"

Frank hears the invitation and feels his lips automatically curl wider; of course he'd love to spend more time, more _personal _time with a beautiful woman.

"Yeah I could use a drink."

"Beer?"

"Was thinking a scotch on the rocks," Frank answers. "Too hard right?" He smirks.

"Actually I hear they have a great fifteen year old GlenLivet," Natalia offers, much to Frank's happy surprise. "Yeah was something my dad taught me about. Silly right?"

"Actually a woman that knows something about scotch is pretty…cool," he finishes his words carefully, not wanting to come across as out of line but wanting to at least give her a small compliment. "But that sounds good," Frank gestures to the bar tender and then turns back to Natalia with a nervous smile.

"So I was…"

"I thought…"

Both of them start at once and then stop, each offering a small chuckle before looking at the other with expectation that they'll wait and go second.

"Ladies first," Frank offers with a small gesture of his hand.

"I was actually wondering how it went with the jelly fish cleanup? I heard one of your guys also got stung."

"Yeah you'd have thought he'd have learned from Cardoza's mistake," Frank huffs with a slight frown. "Cardoza. Now there is a shifty guy."

"What do you mean?"

"Ah just a feelin'," Frank smirks as his drink arrives. "Got shifty eyes; hard to trust just yet."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he answers as he takes a sip of his drink and then slowly lowers his glass to see an expectant face looking back. "Ah just an observation. I'm sure you've seen it too."

"I uh…yeah I think I have," she states stiffly, praying he can't see behind her fake veneer of doubt.

"But who wants to spend all night talking about Cardoza," Frank mentions.

"Not I," she answers softly, an odd feeling of contentment starting to settle upon her. "So I happened to see the other day a flyer about the book fair?"

"What, where?" Frank asks as his face gently tinges, his eyes crinkling with happy delight. He wasn't mad; in fact just the opposite. He was thrilled she had even paid attention. She it was her job to have a keen eye for detail but right now he was going to tell himself it was the start of a great friendship; something more personal and to go with it. After his marriage broke up, the one thing he lamented most was to have a female compaion to just talk to; opening up to Natalia just seemed - well natural. And welcoming.

"On your desk. Nothing to be embarrassed about. It's the one on the pier right? Are you going?"

"I like old books; you know the ones you can't get in those fancy bookstores or have to download on those computer gadgets. How do you know about it?"

"I'm going also," she tells him. "And I prefer to call them _vintage classics_," she states proudly.

"Ah, I like that," he praises and her face warms. "Okay Miss. Vintage Classic," he starts as he gestures for a waiter to bring a menu. "First classic you read after joining the Miami-Dade lab?"

She hears the question but just before she can answer a menu is placed before her, one she takes wihtout hesitation or question; the night ahead already unfolding better than she would have expected. With Jesse she was sure they'd have a few drinks, maybe make some useless small talk and then head back to his place for a probably, even more meaningless one night stand.

Then someone else showed up; someone unexpected; someone she never figured would change her mind or attitude with just a few kind words and some genuine attention. But as she starts into her explanation, a mixture of telling him about the book and then sharing what they'll order for dinner, she realizes that something more was growing; a new friendship waiting to be discovered. He was there for her when she needed a friend the most and something inside tells her that he'll be continue to be there for her; giving her the assurance that all others have failed to so far.

"Come on, I answered two in a row. Just out of University," Frank asks, his tie loosened, jacket slung around the back of the chair and phone turned off. Tonight he was just going to relax and enjoy.

"Well…" she starts into her second answer, dinner order placed, drink refill about to be undertaken and a new friendship about to be welcomed. And as the evening progresses she starts to realize one very important thing; she'll be able to tell Jesse in the morning the truth, she didn't spend the night alone and pining for him, when he wasn't there for her someone else was and her night was perfect.

**THE END!

* * *

**

**A/N:** Thoughts? I usually ship Nat/Ryan (if I put them in an H/C story) but after this eppy I just kinda had Frank in mind for this as her unexpected friend and hope it's okay. And please be kind when you review b/c am very nervous but a huge THANK YOU for reading. If you want to flame please don't, just be mature enough to walk away. Thank you again.


	2. A New Bond Strengthened

**Title: There for You**  
**Chapter 2 – A New Bond Strengthened **

**A/N:** Okay so to be honest I didn't expect as many amazing reviews as I got for chapter one b/c it was a diff pairing, much less people wanting more but b/c I was so happy with the feedback I have decided to add a second chapter. Once again thank you in advance for reading and hope you all like it as much as the first as I really did enjoy writing it. And yes some stuff based on 9.01 to tie the two chapters together :D

* * *

She couldn't help it; she just felt it's where she needed to be despite the painful memories that were quickly resurfacing. She had thought about other places to go and just be alone, wanting to give a final send off to her fallen friend in the best way she knew how. For some reason she just ended up here; an odd feeling of déjà vu wanting to settle upon her.

"Table for…"

"For one," Natalia answers in a low tone, not really wanting to draw attention to the fact that she's alone in a place couples usually frequented together. The remaining team had just finished a rousing game of basketball in Jesse's honor and the rest went off to toast a drink in his name; but she just didn't feel like joining them, at least not tonight. She figured she wanted to be alone.

After Jesse had stood her up, at this very location to be exact, she had settled in her mind that she wasn't going to make a big deal about it, at least not for an extended period of time. However, the next day, as they were working a new case, one that would change her life forever, she was at least able to show him how she felt, especially after the half ass apology he had offered but never really said why he stood her up. The explosion happened, her hearing was damaged and soon her petty beef with Jesse didn't seem to matter. It was even sillier now that he was dead.

"Beer please," she places her order with a fake half smile, looking at the empty chair across from her and almost picturing Jesse's face, tossing her an easy going smile and making some witty remark that would naturally make her smile.

"So many things I wanted to say to you. Just to...to say," she offers in a soft whisper, closing her eyes as her mind flashes back to when she found him in the lab on the floor a few feet away from her; still covered in glass, debris and his own smattering of blood.

_'Jesse…can you hear me? JESSE! Oh my god…help me! Someone help me! Jesse!'_

A small lump forms in her throat, her eyes wanting to well as she tries to frantically erase the image of his lifeless corpse before her mind's eye. She had offered to help Calleigh with the body but was thankful that her close friend had enough insight into her own pain to see that she was just offering to be kind and wouldn't be any real help at all if it was agreed for her to do so.

_'It's okay Nat, I got this. Why not just clean up his locker and put his personal effects into a box.'_

_'Thanks Calleigh.'_

_'Sure.'_

But she was only able to put in a half hearted attempt into her task as her mind kept flooding her with images of Jesse lying lifeless beside her; his vibrance snuffed out by one cowardly act.

_Why am I here? I should go home, _her mind echoes over and over again as she absently stares at the glass of beer before her, the tips of her fingers almost numb from being attached to the cool exterior for so long; her lips, however, still haven't tasted a drop.

"I'm sorry Jesse," Natalia softly whimpers, her words followed by a whispered curse as she quickly brushes away a few escaping tears and then swallows hard. She finally takes a sip of the beer, allowing the cool golden poison to tingle her throat on the way down, agitating her burning stomach.

"I can't do this," she utters as she finally pushes the beer away, realizing that her idea to be brave enough to pay one last tribute to her fallen friend would be served in futility if she didn't take her leave.

She fishes around in her purse for the few dollars owing, tossing them lightly on the table and then pushing her chair away from the table. She spies the door, praying to retain the strength to make it there in one piece; but suddenly a friendly and familiar voice foils her actions.

"Natalia?"

"Frank," she turns around, greeting him with a warm smile.

"Leavin' already?" He asks with a warm Texan accent.

"Yeah…yeah I am. I came here to um…well to have one last drink to…"

"Jesse? Yeah I was gonna do the same thing. Sure you have to run off so fast? I'd like the company," Frank offers in sincerity. "Unless you have somewhere else to go?" He asks, hoping she'll be able to stay.

She looks at the sincere expression on his face and immediately feels her heart softening. Saying ,she didn't want to stay would have been a lie; she was happy he stopped her and was here now.

"I just didn't want to be alone," she admits with a soft sniffle. "Not today."

"Well now you're not. What kind of beer is that?"

"Import why?"

"Well it would be a shame to let any beer that ain't American go to waste," Frank smirks, prompting Natalia's lips to curl further and her anxiety to lessen.

"Well when you put it that way," Natalia finally offers a soft laugh as she sits back down, snatches the money back up and pulls the beer over to her, waiting as Frank also orders himself a drink. He turns to her with a soft smile, his warm eyes offering a show of loving support and concern.

"Horatio told me that you uh…were right beside Jess when he died and found him dead."

"Yeah I was," she replies with a sad tone, immediately looking down. "I tried to save him but couldn't."

"Sorry," Frank offers.

"Me too. Just glad you got that bastard," she huffs as she looks back up. She finally stops her internal fretting to look at him directly, finally seeing the faint traces around his face of the ambushed he survived earlier.

"What?" Frank asks in haste, wondering what her inspecting gaze has uncovered in her mind.

"I'm sitting here feeling sorry for myself but you nearly died today."

"Ah I got lucky that damn thing was on a timer."

"Just glad you're okay," Natalia offers in truth and Frank's gaze locks with hers for a few seconds before he looks down at his drink.

"Like you said, the bastard is now behind bars and there ain't a judge that won't throw the damn book at him. So I guess in that case we got kinda lucky."

"Just hard to believe he's gone."

"That night, you know a few months back when you were here. Was it to meet Jesse?"

"Yeah it was. I guess it's kinda silly for me to come back here huh," she laments as she takes a sip of her beer.

"Not really," Frank shrugs.

"How did you guess?"

"You told me you don't come here very often and then the next day I heard Jesse talking about coming here to meet someone but had to um...cancel, and I kinda put two and two together."

"I was so pissed at him the next day for bailing and I really let him have it but…now it just seems so…so small."

"Well it hurt at the time and I'm sure he didn't hold it against you," Frank tries to soothe. "Speaking of Jesse, how did b-ball with the team go?"

"Fun. How come you weren't there? You are part of the team."

"Didn't feel like hoggin' the spotlight," Frank smirks. "Besides didn't feel I had enough game to be jumpin' around the court after the day's events."

"Makes sense," Natalia agrees as she takes another sip of her beer. Frank looks up just as she turns and brushes a tear away, his fingers shooting out and briefly resting atop her hand, pulling back when she finally looks at him.

"You uh…wanna go for a walk or somethin'? You know just to collect yourself?"

"I think I need to," she sighs as she reaches into her purse for a tissue and gently dabs her tired eyes. "Sorry to be so emotional."

"Can't fault you. You woke up next to um…its okay," Frank concludes in haste, hoping it doesn't sound too lame. "But maybe some fresh air and being away from…"

"Oh sorry to have embarrassed you," Natalia apologizes in haste, drawing a frown from Frank.

"No I meant people in here looking. I don't mind, I know what you went through. I'm not embarrassed."

"Thank you," she offers kindly.

"It's what friends are for right?"

"Right," she gives him a nod.

Natalia gathers her purse as Frank pays for the beers and then slowly leads them out of the modestly noisy restaurant and outside into the cool night air. Natalia pauses for a few seconds, taking a deep breath and garnering a concerned look from Frank.

"You know if you're too tired to walk or…"

"Tired of my company already?" She teases, not wanting to mention she would soon be feeling the cool air on her exposed arms.

"Hardly," he retorts in haste. "Just makin' sure you wanted to walk."

"I could use one actually. Have been cooped up inside the lab for most of the day and the game only wore off half the adrenaline."

"Well then we'll have to find another way to wear off the rest," Frank tells her.

"And what did you have in mind?" She blurts out and then stops, both of them exchanging small smiles before warm laughter proceeds. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Frank holds up his hand to stop her unnecessary apology. "It's good to hear you laugh," he offers a heartfelt compliment.

"Yeah didn't do a lot of that today," she ponders as she falls into step beside him, the end of the pier their new destination. "But it was close. You know before Horatio came in and shot out those windows."

"It was too close. Nearly lost the whole damn team," Frank admits as he shoves his hands in his pockets the further they head down the pier. "Just don't tell Horatio he has the luck of the Irish, he'll accuse me of making a leprechaun remark."

"My lips are sealed," she smiles.

"Did you finish that Dickens book you got at the fair?" Frank asks, changing the subject when he notices her smile quickly fade.

"I did," she answers as her smile returns. "It's funny when I opened the front cover, the inscription was the original publishing date."

"An original? And if I recall, it was in good condition," Frank replies.

"Might be worth something," Natalia ponders.

"Could take it with you to the antique fair this weekend. That is if you want to part with it."

Natalia stops and looks at Frank with an arched brow. "How did you know about that?"

"This time it was my turn to take notice," he admits with a shy smirk. "Saw the flyer by your work station when I was in talking to…yeah just the other day."

"Well with all that's happened I wasn't sure I wanted to go. Just somehow feels odd being happy when Jesse's dead."

"Doubt he'd want that, you know?" Frank looks at her in concern before he notices her offer a slight shiver. Before she can utter a protest, he quickly removes his jacket and hands it to her. "Here. Well the walk was my idea right?"

"Thank you," she agrees as she takes his jacket and drapes it around her shoulders; then finally continues their walking. "So do you like antiques?"

"Some of them. The rest are dust collectors," Frank answers. "However, there is one…one thing I wouldn't mind looking for. That is if you don't mind me comin' along?" He asks with an optimistic tone.

"I don't mind at all. In fact I would love your company," she tells him truth, widening his smile further. "So what are you looking for?"

"Promise not to laugh?"

"Promise," she answers seriously.

"It's a model train, steam engine that was…" his voice trails off as he looks at her amused expression. "Is that a laugh?"

"Uh uh," Natalia gently stammers. "Just never figured you for a model train kinda guy."

"More like plastic cowboys and Indians?" Frank retorts.

"Blame you being from Texas. But I think it's kinda cool so I wouldn't mind helping you look for it."

"Great, will give us a chance to get to know another side of each other," he treads carefully, not wanting to push the boundaries too far and make her uncomfortable, but also wanting to push them a bit further than they were currently.

"I'd like that also," she agrees in truth; her nervousness matching his but also her fondness for wanting to get to know him better, realizing the potential that Frank's endearing friendship was offering to add to her life each time they connected outside a working enviornment.

They reach the end of the pier and both rest against the wooden fencing, staring into the inky black water in contemplative silence before a small sniffle from Natalia breaks the moment.

"Come here," Frank offers as he drapes his arm around her shoulders and gently pulls her closer to him, offering a small smile when her head rests on his shoulder. "It's okay if you want to cry," he tells her warmly, wanting her to know that if she needs to break down, he'd be there to support her, wanting to give her whatever comfort he could at the moment and not think less of her in any way.

"I can't believe Jesse's dead," she softly laments as they stand together as one. "I still see his body beside me, not moving…not waking up. Just…dead. I was so scared. I couldn't hear much and...I tried to save him but couldn't and..." her voice trails off as his hand gives her shoulder a tender squeeze of reassurance.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

**THE END!

* * *

**

**A/N:** thoughts? Again thank you all in advance and hope you'll leave some feedback before you go, you never know what the power of your reviews can do (wink wink) :D

And don't worry Nat/Ryan fans, I have a few ideas planned this season also so stay tuned and thanks again!


	3. A Deeper Insight

**Title: There for You  
****Chapter 3 – A Deeper Insight**

**A/N:** I hadn't really planned to add this eppy but then after rewatching thought I would add this and see what you all thought. This is post-ep 9.03 See no Evil

* * *

It had sort of become 'their thing'. Every second Friday if possible, they would meet at the bar by the pier and just talk about the case, the week or whatever else they needed to, just to unwind and relax without the fear of always having to be 'on' or worry about what kind of impression they were going to make and the consequences that followed.

As Frank usually had paperwork that he had to attend to, Natalia was usually there first, except tonight she was delayed in talking to Ben and he was early.

"I see you started," Natalia eyes the half drunk glass of scotch clutched in Frank's fingers.

"To Joe Le Brock," Frank grumbles as he watches Natalia sit down before him. "Bastard might be headin' for the hole but I know that doesn't mean anything."

"Did Eric ever find the prison insider?"

"Nah him and Horatop are workin' on getting the duty rosters but I'm sure if this guy knew about the prison break he's long gone."

"To a city on lock down," Natalia offers a mock toast with a tense smile.

"Yeah," Frank offers as he takes a swig and then offers an apologetic glance. "Sorry, just hearing that bastard's name makes me uneasy."

"Trust me I'm just as mad as you that he's back on the streets. Well maybe not as mad as you."

"Hows that?" Frank wonders.

"Well I don't have to arrest any of his cronies again."

"They better pray that's all I do when I find them," Frank warns with a small grimace.

"Just please tell me you won't do anything foolish."

"Define foolish."

"Frank," Natalia softly warns.

"I'll give em the special treatment."

"You know that kinda talk worries me," she lightly scolds. "Take it back right now."

"Yes ma'am," he smirks. "I'll just threaten them a little."

"Oh hell kick their ass for me when you get them."

"That's my girl," Frank smiles and Natalia smiles in return. But when she sees his smile slowly fade she knows the subject of Joe Le Brock and his escape buddies is one that is going to put a damper on their usually amicable evening.

"So then let's talk about something else," she offers with a tender glance. "Hard to see someone I care about in such mental misery."

Frank looks at her in surprise and then gives her a nod. "Thanks."

"So…" she starts only to be interrupted by Frank.

"Sorry," he states in haste.

"No ask what you were going to."

"Was just gonna ask why you were late? Case stuff or something else?" Frank always felt a bit of apprehension when he use implied something more than work or was out right personal. Although their friendship has been steadily and comfortably growing he knows there are still certain boundaries that still have yet to be crossed. But when would be the time to cross them? Was one of them now?

"Yeah I got talking to Ben a bit longer than anticipated," she confesses in truth.

Frank notices a small smile starting to tug at the corner of her lips and feels a bit of that tension returning. Was he jealous? He had told himself when they embarked on this friendship journey that there were certain lines he shouldn't cross. So what was he feeling? He would have to ponder that later.

"About the case?" Frank gently pries.

"Actually about his um…his condition. He's lived with it for eight years."

"You know, there was a time when he was talkin' to Horatio when he seemed well…normal."

"He is normal Frank," Natalia laughs.

"Okay so I didn't mean it that way," he huffs. "But well…"

"Normal?" She arches her brows and giggles when he lightly squirms in his chair.

"Yeah normal. So eight years huh?"

"It was just amazing how far he's come with his handicap. After the explosion I had wondered how my life would change with partial hearing loss. But I am only prohibited from doing a few things. Ben he…well he can't see anything and yet he seems to enjoy such a full rewarding life."

"Makes it seem so small and petty the problems we sometimes complain about then," Frank huffs as he leans back in his chair and just looks at her.

Natalia looks up, catches his eye and smiles when he offers her a smile in return. "What?"

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Uh sure," she answers with some hesitation. So far Frank had completely respected her personal privacy, only adding on questions to most things she was offering in the way of personal information or picking up on items he had seen and then waiting on her to expound on them.

"It's about your uh…handicap. I mean you don't have to…"

"I don't mind talking about it," she assures him. "What do you want to know?"

"What was it like at first? Where you uh…scared?"

"I was at first. When it first happened I thought the ringing was just from the blast. But when it didn't go away a few days later I started to panic," she starts to recall, her mind flipping back to when she first went to see her doctor. "I was in denial at first, telling myself that it was just taking a bit longer and that maybe it was wax or something and it would soon clear up. Another few days passed and I realized it wasn't going away."

Natalia pauses, takes a sip of her beer and then offers him a rather sheepish smile. "I mean in our line of work you can't have handicaps right? Especially if you are in the field."

"What did you do?"

"I got on Google that night and started to research people with similar situations to mine and what they did to cope. I think I did it mostly at first to tell myself that I wasn't the same and that my problem would go away."

"But it didn't," Frank softly interjects.

"It didn't. But as I read more stories I realized that this would only be a minor setback, a small inconvenience and that my life really wouldn't change as much as I had feared I made my ear appointment and went to get myself checked over. And then I had to admit it…"

Natalia pauses as her brain quickly recalls the appointment where she was told she would have permanent hearing damage for the rest of her life and feels a small lump form in her throat to which she tries to quickly swallow it back.

"Hey, sorry," Frank offers in haste as his fingers gently cover hers and give them a small squeeze. "Didn't mean to bring back hard memories."

"Just when I was told that I had suffered permanent hearing damage I thought for sure my career was over."

"Obviously it wasn't."

"I was given some information to read about my condition and some choices for what kind of aide I wanted to use. Since I would have a ringing residue that kinda limited my choice but I picked one and then went home and tried to come to terms with it."

"How many shots were needed?" Frank quips, breaking the tension and forcing a smile to her face.

"Only a few," she retorts with a giggle. "But I worked up the nerve to try one of the demo's and had to admit that it not only felt good, it eliminated the ringing and restored most of my hearing so that I was still able to function in the field."

"Does it uh…hurt?"

"It was odd at first. Much like wearing one of those cordless ear pieces for the phone but it has a small plug that sticks into your ear."

"Ouch," Frank offers a deep frown.

"Well not much different than getting used to wearing contact lenses and poking your eye right?"

"I suppose. And now?"

"And now I'm so used to it that sometimes I fall asleep with it in," she smirks. "But I guess much like Ben, I just learned to adapt and had to accept that there were certain things that I wasn't able to do."

"Guess we all gotta know our limitations, right?"

"Right. But now I see it as a way to connect to people on a whole different level."

"Explain?" Frank urges.

"Well when you tell someone that has a handicap that you do also they kinda are more at ease because they figure you're more on their level that those who are…well perfect."

"Trust me, you're pretty close to perfect," Frank blurts out and then instantly feels his face start to warm. "Oh I…"

"Why thank you Frank," Natalia smiles. "You're not too bad yourself."

"Thanks," Frank just shakes his head. "But I guess I can see where you are coming from."

"So I think when Ben and I were trading 'war stories' as it were, he felt a little more at ease and went on to tell me how it happened eight years ago, what it was like for him at first. I mean he had a lot more fears about the future to cover come than I did. I am only limited from certain things but he…well not to be able to see again or…yeah wow that's a hard one to overcome."

"I find it amazing that he was able to pick out Horatio by listening to the lights reverberating off…well whatever. I mean that takes courage."

"Yeah he's a pretty brave guy."

"Well you didn't give up, I say that is pretty brave also."

"Frank, what I endured was…"

"Scary for you right?"

"Right," she admits. "And each of us have our own cross to bear."

"So I guess then monster truck rallies are out?" frank jokes, lending a much needed break to the tense discussion.

"Ha," she laughs. "Yeah too bad too, was really looking forward to trying something dangerous," she giggles "Tell me you weren't going to the monster truck rally?"

"Nah, not really my thing."

"Yeah and what kind of event like that is your thing?"

"Sporting event or performance event?"

"Performance event?" Natalia arches her brows in wonder. "Do I dare ask?"

"I meant like uh…well shows and stuff."

"Movies?"

"Theater," Frank confesses softly.

"Theater?"

"Not so loud," Frank groans, prompting Natalia to offer an amused smile.

"Really? Well it's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Well it's not the ballet or something," Frank frowns. "But if it was okay with you, I have two tickets to Grease and was wondering if you'd like to go."

"Grease the musical?"

"It's not too loud right?"

"No."

"Geeky?"

"No," she laughs. "I'd love to go."

"Really?"

"Really," she confirms with a firm nod.

"Well it's a date then."

"A…date."

"You know as friends," Frank adds in haste.

"Would love that Frank. So do you have any handicaps I should know about?"

"What?"

"Come on Frank you know mine. It's only fair," she urges with a friendly smile. "Between friends right?"

"Well…"

**THE END!

* * *

**

**A/N:** Thoughts? Hopefully you liked it also and please leave me a review before you go. THANKS!

**PS**: If any of you watch 'Blue Bloods' please check out my latest one shot 'Fade to Black'. Thanks again!


	4. Too Close a Call

**Title: There for You  
****Chapter 4 – Too Close a Call**

**A/N:** This is sort of a post-ep but more a 'filler' scene from 9.05 'Sleepless in Miami' for our favorite friendship duo. Just thought Natalia woulda be in the hopsital longer than they implied. Enjoy everyone and thanks in advance for reading!

* * *

It was their usual custom to meet at the bar on the pier; this Friday was to be no exception. However, it was the exception. Frank was heading toward the hospital to check on Natalia after she was rescued from an undercover operation that could have gone horribly wrong; and by horribly wrong that meant the death of two officers and two of her close friends; or even her own life.

Frank nears the elevator, feels his nervous agitation already starting to build. He hates hospitals, always has and knows that he always will; too many friends have ended up in these places, some of them never leaving, or wishing they weren't. He was told by Horatio that Natalia was still a bit shaken and just needing to rest up for a few more hours on a hydration tube until all the toxins had been flushed from her system. But the thought of her spending all those hours alone, tugged at his heart and he knew he had to go and at least occupy a few of them.

"Here goes," Frank mutters to himself as the elevator stops and he gets off on the floor she's on, heading toward her room with a slightly elevated heart rate.

"You sure you're gonna be okay?" Calleigh asks her friend once more, her fingers still resting atop Natalia's.

"I just wanted to help nail her you know," Natalia's voice gently fades, her pace of speaking finally returning to normal.

"You did. You helped prove part of Jason's innocence," Calleigh agrees as she gives Natalia's fingers a gentle squeeze. Before she can utter another word, Calleigh hears shuffling behind her and quickly turns to see Frank standing and watching them with an uncertain expression.

"Hey Frank," Calleigh greets as she pulls back from Natalia. She eyes the small object in Frank's right hand and offers him a kind smile.

"I uh…can come back later," Frank frowns as he turns to leave, offering both of them a sheepish smile.

"Actually I was just leaving. I'm going to help Horatio with the paperwork as I know he's still there," Calleigh suggests as she turns to Natalia and gives her friend a warm smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks Calleigh."

Calleigh gathers her purse and then heads for Frank, giving his arm a friendly squeeze before she heads into the hallway, heading for the elevator.

"Hey Frank," Natalia greets warmly, gesturing for him to sit.

"Hey. I uh wasn't sure you were allowed our usual drink offering in here so I brought you this," he holds out a classic book and allows her to take it.

"I wanted to read this, thank you."

Frank watches her put the book on the side of her bed before he eases himself into the chair that Calleigh had previously been occupying. He looks at her face as she turns back and notices the darkish tinge under her eyes and a few lines still etched into her normally perfect forehead.

"How you feelin'?" Frank inquires with a slight frown of his own.

"Like I am coming down off like a million of those energy drinks. You know the ones that are just pure caffeine mixed with sugar and…" she quickly stops herself, realizing she's still talking fast. "I should go work for an auction house right now or something," she smirks, making his face soften and his lips finally give her an elusive smile. But when she notices him tense back, she's quick to call him on it. "Frank I was kidding, I'm not going to quit over this."

"Oh I actually wasn't thinking of that," he states in haste. "When Horatio said you were missing I uh…I was worried. I remember the scene when we first found Jason…the head in the marshes and…I was worried. It was too close a call this time."

"Thank you," she warmly accepts his concern. "I was worried also. I guess I wanted to take this assignment so badly to prove my ex a liar."

"How's that?"

"He always used the dream state defense when uh…attacked me last," she answers softly, another frown spreading across her delicate features. "And I just..."

"Natalia, I`m sorry, I didn't mean to bring up the past," Frank sighs as he offers her an apologetic glance.

"I don't mind talking about it. I was so quick to label Jason as Nick I didn't want to think of any other possibility. I mean even when we started to target Elena I wanted to go undercover mostly to prove I was right. Just like Nick, that Jason was lying," she pauses. "Just brought up so many painful memories."

Frank notices her eyes water and instantly curses himself for forcing her to relive something so painful. The last thing he would want is someone dredging up his painful divorce and making him try to justify his actions for something else he believed in.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you more pain," he huffs as he leans in closer, his fingers gently brushing away a stray tear.

"Sorry," she softly whimpers as she quickly swallows and offers him a tense but false smile.

"Why are you sorry? I'm one who put his foot in his mouth," Frank laments. "Texan's you know, we got big feet."

"Well you know what they say about the size of a…" Natalia's voice dies out as both of them offer the still room a small bout of laughter. "I'm not mad at you Frank."

"Always hate to see a lady cry, worse, make her do it," Frank offers in remorse.

"Ever the gentleman. But don't worry, I'm fine," Natalia assures him. "In fact I think I needed this to happen."

"Why?"

"I have been holding onto this anger toward Nick for a long time and maybe its best I just finally let go. I see there is just so much to…to be grateful for and why waste my time and energy on him?"

"Got no complaints here," Frank smirks, making her face instantly soften. "So uh…what was it like? I mean what did you see?"

"It really was freaky," Natalia leans back fully, her frame starting to tense slightly but then relax when she feels Frank's fingers start to help hers uncurl. She allows the warmth from his touch to soothe her nerves a bit more before she takes a deep breath and continues.

"Ryan told me I had been hypnotized by some kind of natural hallucinogen that was administered through a candle. I had been expecting something more so was caught completely off guard."

"Could you sense anything?"

"I could feel myself getting sleepy but then I think when the drugs took over that was it. The next thing I know I was in the lab and Nick was there. Only it wasn't him, it was I think Jason because he had no face and Jason would be associated with my thoughts at the time and the figure kinda resembled him. I said his name but when he appeared behind me I knew something was wrong."

"Did you try to wake up?"

"I didn't know I was asleep," Natalia explains with a wide-eyed stare. "I saw blood on the walls, on his broom…I pulled my gun."

"You pulled your gun?" Frank queries.

"I did, I aimed it at him. I yelled to stop…I kept yelling and…" her fingers clench his as she relives her painful ordeal. "I begged him to stop and he kept coming. My mind tried to flash images of him beating me and then back to the lab and I saw blood. I thought maybe I had done something and then…"

"Then what?"

"I fired."

"In your dream?"

"I…I think so," she pauses as she looks up at him with a worried expression.

"Are you sure?"

Hadn't Horatio told him she fired at him and Ryan? Or did she imagine that? Did she fire at them or not? Why wouldn't they tell Frank? It was medically proved she was in a drug induced state? Would there be repercussions?

"Natalia?"

"I don't know. Then I woke up, here. I think I remember Horatio yelling at me to wake up; or it could have been Ryan. All I remember is I have never been so scared in my life."

"Well I'm glad you're okay now," Frank confesses, his hand still warmly encasing hers.

"Me too. But I think I'll think twice about volunteering so easily for something that seems so harmless."

"Yeah undercover work is not all it's cracked up to be."

"You uh…well when you go undercover...you ever get scared?" Natalia dares to ask.

"Well the few times I have been undercover were mostly for drug stings and such and yeah they were scary. You always kept wondering if anyone was going to find out and it would be game over."

"How do you get through it?"

"Thankfully I have never been hypnotized when I was under cover," he smirks. "But you just focus on the job and try to uh…well to push out of your mind things or people you care about."

"Why?" Natalia inquires.

"Makes you careless," Frank answers in truth. "Takes the sharp edge away. You however, lost that secrecy to no fault of your own."

"Elena knew about me," Natalia sighs. "I was told through my ear piece."

"I guess she didn't believe it was real."

"I should set her straight after all this," Natalia muses. "But you know, she could have done a lot worse," she pauses. "I'm just glad that I didn't hurt anyone or was used to do something really terrible like poor Jason was."

"At least the guy was already dead but…"

"Frank he helped saw him in pieces," Natalia deadpans.

"Yeah that hadda hurt," he states lightly.

"He was dead," she lightly chuckles. "But it was amazing what Elena got him to do and to believe."

"Healers," Frank guffaws, "I think they're all a bunch of quacks."

"Don't want to have your aura read?" Natalia teases.

"Trust me it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out my moods," Frank retorts and Natalia offers him a kind smile.

"You know you are a bit more complex than meets the eye Frank Tripp."

"Actually I'm average."

"Well everyone else chipped in to buy that modest vase of flowers over there but you brought me…one of my favorite books," she mentions as her hand finally pulls away and reaches for the book. "That shows you care."

"I do care," he admits softly, a hint of nervousness in his tone. "Besides how long are you going to be in here?"

"At least several more hours," she moans. "They want to make sure the hydration fluids work through my system completely and flush out any of the remaining toxins."

"See your time looking at only flowers would get kinda boring," Frank quips, drawing a smile to her face, the first genuine grin she's produced in hours.

"Yes I suppose you're right."

"So is there anything I can get you or help with?" Frank wonders as he watches her settle herself a bit more.

"Actually there is," Natalia replies, her fingers still holding the book firmly in her grasp. "Do you um have to leave anytime soon?"

"I think Horatio and Calleigh can finish the paperwork on this, what do you need?"

"I just don't want to be alone," she confesses in truth, a small lump of emotion fixing in her throat as her brain tries to push images of Nick's laughing expression to the far back of her mind. He had always told her that without him she'd never be happy; and she had finally found a friend that made her feel happy, secure and needed in ways he was never able. That was something she was determined to hang onto.

"Well then I am at your disposal. Just tell me you don't want to…you know talk about aura's and such," Frank teases.

"Actually I was hoping you could read to me."

"Really?" Frank asks in surprise as he slowly takes the book from her fingers.

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all," he agrees in haste, rewarding her request with a warm smile. "I would be happy to."

"Great," she smiles as she watches him settle in a bit more. "We'll save the scotch for later."

"It's a date," he slightly smirks, once again praying his nervous tone doesn't betray his playful reply. "Jesse James, the beginning..." he starts on the first chapter, glancing up at her and locking eyes for a few seconds; both of them exchanging warm expressions. He too had told himself after his divorce that he wouldn't find anyone that he would find happiness with in sharing even the simplest things in life. Natalia had offered him that second chance and he wasn't about to let it pass him by.

**THE END!

* * *

**

**A/N**: Goodness another great eppy and hope you all liked this addition to this 'friendship' collection and please leave me a review before you go. Thanks again!


	5. Reality vs Mortality

**Title: There for You  
****Chapter 5 – Reality vs Mortality**

**A/N:** This is a post-ep's from 9.06 & 9.07 (Reality Kills & On the Hook). Okay so since last eppy didn't have any Natalia in it (boo!), I have decided to combine to interesting eppies. And sorry guys that I have been behind in this series but blame RL. Hope you all like it and thanks again!

* * *

"Right thanks Frank, I'll see you later."

"What's going on?" Natalia asks Horatio late Friday afternoon. She had taken the day off and had just popped by the office to get something. But when she went by Frank's desk to see if they were still on for their regular dinner and drink, he wasn't there and it didn't look as though there was any sign of him coming back.

"Thought you had the day off Ms. BoaVista?" Horatio asks warmly. "Everything alright?"

"Just had to pick up a few things from my locker. Is uh…Frank okay?"

"He had some personal involvement in today's case. A while back he had busted Tracy and Shane Newsome."

"I remember them. They are cousins right? What happened?"

"That is correct. Well Shane was involved in a situation today but it started with him wanting to take his life. Parole officer was behind it all. I guess Frank really wants to get Shane some psychiatric help and I agree but Shane said no. It is his choice."

"Well I hope he can come around and do the right thing."

"I think Frank is hoping that also; but also as I think, won't seek help until it's too late. I'm sure he'll be okay after the weekend."

"Right. Well have a good weekend."

Natalia takes her leave and heads for her car, her phone buzzing in the process. She see's Frank's number and knows that he's only going to cancel. So instead of giving him a chance to back out, she heads for his place; telling herself that when she needed a friend the most he was there and it was now time to return the favor.

"Doubt he'll feel like cooking and…does Frank cook?" She muses to herself as she heads there.

She had never made a personal house call on anyone except Calleigh; Eric didn't count. And even though Frank had called on her in the hospital she still felt her stomach tighten as she nears his home. Their friendship had grown over the past few months so it wasn't anything weird feeding her nervousness, except her own inexperience in being in a situation like this. With Eric she always worried that they wouldn't do much more than drink and have sex, a feeling of empty usually following their time together. But with Frank, those expectations were gone, because they even ventured into that part of their friendship.

Frank was charming and easy going, there was no doubt that his laid back manner off the job was something to adore and enjoy. But she had told herself after Eric and then the emotional travesty with Jesse that another working relationship wasn't going to work. But she still knows inside that that door was open for the right person.

"Natalia?" Frank greets with a small frown as he quickly looks past her and then back into his own house. It was a typical Texas style rancher; something fitting she had surmised walking up the neatly manicured path. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. I got your call but…well Horatio said you were taking this case with Shane kinda hard so I thought I'd drop by to see if you were okay."

"Yeah I'm…do you wanna come in? I was just fixin to throw something onto the barbeque…"

"I don't want to be an inconvenience."

"Trust me I'd love the company," Frank tells her in truth. "Unless you're not hungry."

"I'm always hungry," she smirks. "And I'd love to stay for dinner," she enters his home with a smile. She stands in the doorway and looks around, almost in surprise. It was modern, but not something out of the latest issue of modern architecture; just functional. She had thought for sure it would be more traditional and…

"Well?"

"Okay honestly I thought there would be heads for sure on the wall," she teases. "You know hunting and texans and..."

"Texas stereotype," Frank muses. "Never been a big head kinda guy," he retorts. "I like my trains."

"I see that and your…big screen TV."

"It's a guy thing," Frank smirks as they head into his kitchen. "Beer okay?"

"I'd love one," she seats herself on the island, watching as he pulls another steak from the fridge and starts to season it. "Nice kitchen."

"Probably think all us bachelors eat hungry man dinners?"

"Something like that."

"Nah mother taught me to cook before I went off to college."

"So wanna talk about it?" Natalia asks softly after a few seconds, her hand resting on Frank's and forcing him to stop his actions and look at her with a small expression of defeat.

"Wouldn't hurt right?" He asks in small defeat.

"Always helps me."

"You mean Shane or his scumbag probation officer?"

"Either…both."

"Shane needs help; sooner or later that boy is gonna be pushed to the edge and it'll be too late. Horatio agreed with me."

"And you talked to Shane about it?"

"Said he was okay and would try to work things out on his own. That kid can't handle reality on his own. Would just be such a waste for someone so young to take their life if they could get help and get turned around."

"What's their story? Him and Tracy?"

"Yeah I know, same as most in their shoes," Frank sighs as he takes the plate of meat and heads for the patio door, Natalia now with a beer in hand following after him. "Father drank himself to death and mother OD'd but not before she taught her son the finer things in life. Tracy's mom had the same fate and the two of them grew up together – on the streets."

"Sounds like you care about them," Natalia softly notes.

"Just that these two have never had a break in their lives, you know. Then they get involved with another bad element and the only way out Shane can see is to jump off a bridge. I hope he realizes after all this that he has more to live for and has another chance, both him and Tracy. Maybe the prison shrink can get into his head. He wouldn't listen to me."

"Well he might," she ponders as she looks around his carefully manicured back yard. "Okay so who looks after all this? You?"

"Is that so hard to believe? Sides gardening helps me unwind after a hard day."

"No I get it. Just never figured you for a green thumb," she praises with a smile. "You are a man of many talents Frank Tripp. Anything else I should know?"

"If you survive dinner you can tell me about my cooking skills," Frank counters with a smirk. "Course if I kill ya then I might be having a bigger impact on Shane than we both realize," he finishes and both of them chuckle. "Well maybe prison is best for him right now. Will force him to be around those that can monitor his actions."

"Let's hope for the best. How long do you think he'll be in for this time?"

"Well I'm sure he'll get a reduced sentence after Horatio is done talking to the judge. He came clean in the end and we were able to back his story. But he still shot at us so he'll have to pay for that."

"Gosh facing your own mortality at such a young age for such adult things seems so wrong."

"Whole damn system is messed up if you ask me. How do you like your steak?"

"Medium rare."

"Atta girl," Frank smiles. "Never liked a woman who liked her meat burnt."

"Might as well eat beef jerky," Natalia laughs.

She was always amazed how Frank's easy going nature put her at ease within minutes. Despite the fact that she was still nervous about their surroundings, her apprehension had disappeared. No matter how long she had been at Eric's she always was nervous as to what he expected of her. Frank only ever expected her to relax and be herself.

"Am glad that you guys got to Tracy in time as well."

"Horatio threw the damn PO out the window," Frank laughs. "Glad I'm not on his bad side."

"Me too. You going to be okay?"

"Yeah," Frank huffs as he looks at her with a warm smile. "Thanks for coming over. I wasn't in the mood to go out in public you know."

"Trust me I have many days like that."

"So what did you do with your day off?" Frank inquires as he throws on some veggies to grill.

She tells him a bit more about what she did while he finishes cooking the meat and veggies and then both of them finally head inside, where she makes a simple salad and he pulls out a bottle of wine. While Frank was letting the wine settle a little, she heads into the living room and grabs the remote.

"Mind if I turn on…" she calls out just as Frank walks into the sunken living room.

"No wait I'll…" he starts only as the large picture comes to life; filling the space with a scene that Natalia didn't expect at all.

She turns to him with a look of surprise, her eyes seeking an explanation. "You...watch this?"

"I can explain," Frank starts with a heavy sigh.

"The Burroughs? Frank Tripp you watch reality TV?" Natalia asks, unable to supress her giggle.

"No I don't," he tries to argue as he hurries to her side, determined to snatch back the remote control. "Give me that."

"Nope," she holds it back, knowing he would never use force to take it. "Didn't we just investigate the murder of one of its stars?"

"I just wanted to see what all the hype was about," he huffs as he reaches for the remote once more; Natalia still refusing to surrender the remote.

"And?"

"And it's stupid," Frank groans. "The guy they call 'guns', he never even fired a gun in real life. Here he is bragging to some silicone in fused bimbo about how much he's like Rambo. My ass," Frank grumbles, making Natalia just break into laughter.

He turns to her with an amused expression. "Suppose you never watched it then?" He challenges. But when she hesitates he realizes he's caught her. "You have?"

"Okay so I too wanted to see what the hype was about. I never got the draw to reality TV. I mean don't they know we all know it's not really reality."

"Yeah you'd have to be pretty stupid to take this stuff seriously."

"And that other girl, Shay, is now talking about a reality series in jail, featuring you know who."

"What kind of name is Shay? It's as flakey as 'guns'," Frank shakes his head as he turns and heads back to the table to make sure everything is set.

"And how is it they just sleep around all day. Don't they get bored?" Natalia chuckles as she follows after him, leaving the TV on.

"Trust me, if I was trapped with those fruitcakes all day, I'd have killed them all long ago."

"Then you and Shay could do your own prison reality series."

"Yeah she's a little to fake for me. Never liked fake women," Frank offers as they sit down. "You uh…wanna leave it on?"

"Sure," she shrugs. "It's light entertainment after a tough week."

"Works for me."

"So where did you learn to barbeque so well Frank?"

"Ah being able to barbeque is hardwired into a guy's brain."

"Why is that?"

"Well it's the closest and most legal way we can play with fire and not be arrested," Frank retorts. "Could ask the reverse I guess, although some women do know how to barbeque."

"My mother, now there was a mean barbequer."

"Really?"

"Would threaten my dad with the long lighter thingy if he even came near while she was at the grill. Course most stuff was charred. Thankfully my dad took over pretty fast," she laughs as they both start into their meals; the TV still going. "I wonder if those guys really can barbeque?" She gestures to the TV where the reality gang is now hovering outside around the fake barbeque.

"I doubt those bunch of geniuses are allowed to even hold a match. It's all camera angles."

"What? No way," she laughs. "See…okay that was a real flame."

"That was painted on," Frank laughs in return before he looks at her with a serious expression. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For just being here."

"I knew you needed me here Frank. That's what friends are for right?"

"That is," he agrees with a firm nod.

"I'm happy I came. Thank you for dinner."

"And you are saving room for dessert right?"

"Don't tell me, you are a certified pastry chef also?"

"Ha, hardly," Frank smiles. "Nothing special but should be tasty."

"Well I'm not rushing off anywhere else tonight so would love some dessert. And coffee right?"

"Yes ma'am. Now back to the flame discussion."

"Look one of them just set their arm on fire," she just shakes her head with a laugh.

"If it's reality and you sign a waiver can you sue?"

"You said it wasn't real flames," she teases.

"Well…" Frank tries in his defense, settling back into his chair even further. He had planned to just call her earlier and tell her not to bother; that he was in a down mood and that wasn't going to change. But as soon as she had arrived, her smile and relaxed demeanor put him instantly at ease and he was able to just push aside his mental morbidity and enjoy the rest of the evening. Thank you didn't really seem enough for her wanting to come here and cheer him up; offering no signs of leaving, that he settles in his mind and heart he would do something extra special to make it up to her.

Not because he had to, but because he wanted to. He was, after all, investing in his future.

**THE END!

* * *

**

**A/N:** As always I left it a bit open to the imagination so shippers you can take that last bit as you want but it might be expanded upon in future chappies! :D

Well am still enjoying writing this for you all and hope you guys are still enjoying reading this. I just wanted to include snippets from each case and hope that was okay. Hope more to come so thanks in advance for reading and please leave a review before you go! Thanks everyone!


	6. Memories

**Title: There for You  
****Chapter 6 – Memories**

**A/N:** This is a post-ep from 9.08 'Happy Birthday'. Wow what a great 200th eppy! On a different note I feel like I have failed some of you. Readership has dropped drastically and reviews have been on a steady decline so that is kinda disheartening. For those few that continued from the start I do humbly thank you and to those that stopped, I am sorry that I wasn't able to keep your interest at least this far. I have enjoyed writing this series and hope you all like this last installment.

* * *

"Yeah just let me know when it's done. Just got the damn thing fixed," Frank huffs as he tosses the keys to his busted up cruiser to the young man working the MDPD repair shop and heads for the pier, his weekly meeting with Natalia calling to him. His fingers tug at his tie as he nears the restaurant but it's the shrill cry of a child that quickly draws his attention to the right.

His fingers ease off the weapon on the right of his hip, but it's his eyes that remain fixed on something in the distance; Natalia, slowly swinging in the middle of the playground. He finally loosens his tie, letting it hang limply around his neck and undoes the top two buttons of his light colored dress shirt.

Frank slowly makes his way toward the large metal swing-set contraption; but is quickly impeded in his journey by a small boy tossing a ball in his direction.

"Hey mister mister…toss us the ball pweese!" A small boy no bigger than five shouts as he holds open his arms.

"Sure thing sport," Frank smirks as he picks up the small Nerf ball and tosses it back to the boy who is playing with his older brother, garnering a nod of thanks from his father before he continues toward Natalia.

She looks up as he approaches and offers a small smile and gestures for him to sit down on the swing next to her; her body slowly swinging back and forth on the metal rungs.

"Hey," she offers softly.

"Hey," he answers as he slowly eases himself down into the well worn hard plastic saddle. "So uh…you know I think I might break this damn thing," Frank huffs, drawing a small smirk from Natalia's lips. "You okay? Not exactly the kinda atmosphere to order a beer in," Frank mentions.

"Yeah I guess we should…"

"Hey I never meant we have to hurry," Frank offers in haste. "Just makin' an observation, besides, it's kinda nice to get some fresh air out here."

"That's what I was thinking."

"So you…wanna talk about it?" Frank asks in wonder.

"Just thinking about the case. Heather…she was the only really innocent one in this whole thing. She just wanted a baby; a child that her and Gary could love together but…but now…now she is alone. I doubt she'll get any help from her jealous friend and her step-son was involved in all this so he's out. Gosh what a mess."

"That bastard didn't deserve her; neither of them did," Frank grumbles as he studies Natalia's face. Something in the silent etchings of pain held another meaning; a different story than she was admitting to.

"But you should have seen his face…heard…heard the contempt in his voice when he talked about when Heather got pregnant."

_"Heather was perfect…and then it was all…'the baby.' Who cares about the baby. I didn't want the baby. I wanted us…'_

"He lost sight of what was important," Frank adds. "And the fact that he was partly responsible for making that baby."

"It was like…like he blamed her completely for the life he helped create. Sorry Frank, but right now he just gives _men_ a very bad name," her voice trails off as she once again develops a faraway look in her eyes. But suddenly her nervous chills were calmed by a warm hand reaching out and grasping hers, holding it and forcing her eyes to look at his and offer a small smile in return.

"Not _all men_ are scumbags like Gary…or Nick," Frank ventures, forcing Natalia's fingers in his to tighten at the mention of her horrible ex's first name. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Natalia quickly shakes her head. "I think that's why I volunteered for the field part and let Calleigh spend the time with Heather in the hospital; I had to remain objective. I'm glad I didn't witness Gary's false love in the hospital; my hatred for him was high enough when I heard him starting to spout off about what he did and then how he thought he'd get away with it.

_"That knife could have been used by anyone...anyone. You'll never pin this on me."_

"Putting this case away was what I think gave me even greater satisfaction."

"Yeah I agree," Frank mentions softly, their hands still clasped as they swing slowly back and forth. "But…well something else is up right? I mean besides the case?"

"The real reason I come here…when I was…with Nick…I'm sorry I can't," Natalia starts and then stops; quickly swallowing back a sad lump of emotion.

"Well you know it's not up to me to judge right? But if you wanna share the burden I don't mind. You can even ask why I never had any kids."

"Frank that's personal."

"I don't mind. Besides, its real life too right?"

"It is," she sighs heavily. "Okay…just before our last fight…I um…well I told Nick that I was…pregnant," she finally utters in a tormented tone, drawing a small horrified glance from Frank.

"I…what?" He stammers, not really knowing what to say.

"But I lost the baby after the fight and…and he blamed me. I tried to keep it but…but he beat it out of me," she starts and then stops. "His own son."

"I…oh god Nat I'm sorry," Frank's voice breaks.

"I had just found out the news and…and I was so happy…and I guess thought he'd be but…but I can't do this."

With the fresh onslaught of tears coming, Natalia breaks free of his grasp and starts walking toward the playground exit, away from the busyness of the pier bar behind them. Frank hurries after her, almost afraid at first to touch her trembling shoulders but then finally catching up to her and gently forcing her to stop her walking.

"It's okay," he tries to soothe as his hands rest on her slightly shaking shoulders; her back still to him. But when he hears a soft whimper he turns her around and just holds her in his grasp, letting her rest her head on his shoulder and express whatever emotion was needed.

"He blamed me…said that I was the reason everything was gonna change and he wasn't ready and…and today…when I heard Gary's words…him blaming Heather and the baby…his unborn child…doing what he could to make her lose the baby…just like Nick it…"

"It brought it all back," Frank finishes in a soft lament. "I'm sorry I didn't know."

"I only ever told Calleigh," Natalia confesses softly, her warm dark eyes now rimmed red but still gazing absently into the blue sea a few yards away. "I guess much like the undercover assignment I just needed to prove to myself that I could take a case that held in it's outcome the precious life of a yet unborn child and see if could cope with it."

"I think you did just fine," Frank tries to reassure; a heavy frown etched on his face.

"I really wanted to punch Gary right in the face," she sighs heavily.

"After hearing all this I might have," Frank huffs, drawing a small smirk from Natalia.

"My hero."

"I am truly sorry you had to go through all that."

"I think I would have been a good mother," she finally admits and then pulls back slightly. "You know…despite the lies that Nick offered, I think I would have been a good mother."

"I think you would have been a great mother," Frank praises. "Me on the other hand…well I'd be a lousy father."

"What? Give yourself some credit Frank, I think you'd make a great father."

"Well outside of Horatio, I never told anyone the _real reason _I am divorced."

"You too?"

"I had wanted kids, I think right from the start," Frank starts into his own past explanation with a heavy sigh. "Melissa, she...well I think she did at first, but then work took over and pretty soon she was always reminding me about working late or on the weekends; always telling me that in my line of work, I could be gunned down and then she'd be stuck with a bunch of kids to raise alone with minimal income and what good would that be. Course it was only after she left and I saw the loving bond that Horatio shares with Kyle did I sort of start to envy that again and start thinking about regrets. But maybe she was right. I miss that I don't have that close a bond with them anymore and I do fault myself for that."

"Frank, I'm so sorry."

"Ah it's not so bad now. Took a few shots of Jack's before I could handle it but…" his voice trails off into a small smirk; quickly turning serious once more. "I know it's nothing compared to the pain you experienced at uh…well losing your own child but…but I guess I just wanted you to know that you aren't alone in trying to cope with painful pasts and sad memories."

"Well I think she was the crazy one Frank," Natalia admits warmly.

"I guess that's why sometimes I have all that stuff at home you know; big screen TV, train set, classic children's novels…just a reminder of things that used to have been."

"Well if it makes you feel any better I never told you what I collect at home."

"Should I be afraid to ask?" Frank asks with a small smile.

"Strawberry shortcake. Do you know…"

"Yeah I know them. Those little dolls that have all those food names. Like lemon meringue and blueberry...what?"

"You know them?" Natalia asks in surprise.

"Well you aren't the only classic toy aficionado," Frank adds in his defense; his tone light and cheery not on the defense. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah I think I am," she nods her head and offers him a smile. "Thank you."

"Always," he whispers as he leans in and kisses her right by the ear. "I'll always be here for you."

"And I in return."

He pulls back with a warm gaze and then brushes away the last stray tear. "So you still up for dinner?"

"I…"

"Hey mister mister!" The shrill voice of the small boy breaks their conversation, drawing both their gazes in the direction of the small boy and his pre-teen brother. "Wanna play with us?"

Frank looks over at the father who once engaged with his wife and new born baby in a family discussion but quickly looks to see who his young son has invited to join them.

"MDPD," Frank holds out his badge and gestures to Natalia to do the same so the parents would be assured their kids playing with people just lurking to do sordid things to children in the park.

"Sure, we don't mind officer…that is if you want to," the father shrugs.

Frank looks at Natalia with a growing smile and a wondering expression. "You can say no."

"Actually I think I could use this distraction to wear off some angry adrenaline. But you are still buying dinner. Your turn this week."

"How about we play for it?"

"They are only kids," Natalia laughs as she sheds her coat and purse by the couple and then follows after Frank to join the two boys in a friendly game of touch football.

"Just promise me you don't throw like a girl," Frank teases.

"I will make you pay for that," she laughs as she grabs the ball and charges toward the three waiting males.

She fakes a hit to Frank but then tosses the ball to the small boy as she nears him; always careful about touching another person's child. Pretty soon the surrounding area was filled with the warm laughter of four friendly players, two happy onlookers and one suckling child.

Old memories from the past might have haunted the two close adult friends in the past, but as the days would progress, new memories would be forever cemented in heart and mind assuring each of them that they from now on would never have to face them alone again.

**THE END!

* * *

**

**A/N:** Well this will probably be the last update for this ficlet series. To those that did review I THANK YOU from the bottom of mine and the muse's heart once again and might come back to this in the new year with new eppies but we'll see. But hope you all enjoyed this post-ep and please leave me a review before you go on this chapter and thanks again!


	7. Steel Magnolia

**Title: There for You  
****Chapter 7 – Steel Magnolia **

**A/N:** This is a post-ep from 9.18 'About Face'. It might also ref 9.16 (Hunting Ground) and 9.17 (Special Delivery). Now I know that the response from the last chapter was very dismal but after seeing that last eppy Alice just wanted to write this for you all and I do hope it's okay and thanks in advance.

* * *

**~Frank's POV~**

_"Frank give me a twenty on Natalia, am a little worried here."_

When I got that call from Ryan and knowing that Patrick Clarkson was on the loose my anxiety instantly skyrocketed. The past few weeks have been nerve wracking to say the least, first guys getting killed for sport in the Everglades and us facing crocs and human traffickers to get them and then me wondering if my days were numbered in that damn doll factory, waiting for backup to arrive. I was hoping for a few cases that revolved around parking violations and jay-walkers, but it wasn't to be.

_'Natalia is missing. Patrick Clarkson main suspect.'_

Natalia was missing. My closest female friend and a woman I have come to admire and grow very fond of. I had thought that she was perhaps in an area of the university where cells were blocked or something, but it wasn't until Horatio told me that numerous calls were placed from various team members and none were returned over the past hour – there was dead silence and she leave calls unanswered for that long unless she wasn't able to answer.

"Damn bastard," I cursed when I tried her cell again, willing her to pick up. We had just finished up with who we thought was Clarkson's latest victim and with him desperate and on the loose wanting to perhaps rape and kill again, anger coursed through me that I haven't felt – in well maybe ever?

I had closed my eyes for a few seconds, praying for the haunting image of Natalia's beautiful face looking up at me with dead eyes, begging me for an explanation as to why I wasn't able to save her in time. _She has to be okay, _I remembered telling myself.

"We found her!" Ryan's excited voice came over my phone. For a moment there I was relieved until I arrive with Horatio to the scene of the wrecked van and felt m heart nearly give way. She survived that? I could only watch helplessly as she was carefully extricated from the wreck, my eyes wanting to water as I am forced to listen to her soft whimpers of pain as she's moved in a way she doesn't like.

But true to her form, she was furious that Clarkson had escaped and wanted to go after him, sprained arm and everything.

"You okay?" I asked quietly as the medics worked on the small gash above her right eye.

"No I'm pissed," she retorts and then gives me a weak smile. "I'm alive and thankful," she admits truthfully. She opens her mouth as if to say something more, but Horatio is quickly at her side, asking for details and telling her that she needs to go to the hospital to get checked over.

"I have to get back to my team and find Clarkson, but I'll see you later," I tell her quietly before I turn and head for my cruiser, my fists curled and my stomach tight. How can she be so calm after all that? However, the alternative was far to grim for me to focus on, so knowing that she was alive was enough to get me back on track and focused to find the son of a bitch that did that to her. I hope Horatio finds him first.

Natalia surprised me again, it's amazing the strength this woman exudes. Growing up in Texas I was used to being around strong, determined women so it's not surprise that is kind of woman I have always found myself attracted to and Natalia displays those qualities in spades. Not only was she back, her arm in a sling, but she was so determined to find the real killer, telling us that she actually believed the man that had kidnapped her, that she put aside her own personal discomfort and was able to help us find the real killer; Clarkson was telling the truth.

She even requested to lead the police detail to the park where he said he'd be to arrest him, her determination and fortitude something that even Clarkson appreciated; apologizing for hurting her the way he did. I was more than impressed that her anger toward him had subsided for the most part; mine however was still very strong. It's a good thing I wasn't there or I would have throttled the bastard for even touching her the way he did.

How dare he use her like that; hurt her like that; do all that when a simple phone call would have sufficed. My anger, though, I am now realizing is based on deeper personal feelings toward Natalia that I have tried to keep at bay for some time now due to professional discretion. Today though forced me to acknowledge that maybe I have been tripping over protocol too long now and if I had lost her in that accident or to that monster, then I would have regretted at least not telling her that I do have stronger feelings for her that aren't based on professional admiration, although today she more than earned that.

I know we usually meet down by the pier, but after the day's events, I can't blame her for not wanting to do anything but go home, take a hot bath and just relax. As I walk up the steps toward her front door, my mind lingers a bit too long on the bath part and my face flushes. But as I hear soft footsteps heading in my direction, I quickly think about work and everything returns to normal just in time.

"Hey Frank," she greets me with a warm smile and a small hug. My face can't help but frown as my eyes linger on the small blackish bruise above her right eye with the little white bandage over it. "Come in," she entreats and I am all to happy to comply.

"These are for you."

"Magnolia's where did you find them? They are beautiful," she comments as we head for the kitchen.

"A local florist had them and I thought you'd like them. They kinda remind me of you, uh beautiful and strong."

She turns to me and offers a small surprised smile and my face instantly warms.

"Thank you Frank," she utters in a whisper before she turns and heads for the kitchen.

I follow her into the kitchen and notice a small frown as she pauses before placing them into the empty vase. I slowly come up behind her and rest my hands on her forearms, careful not to hurt her left that is still in the sling. But then her head bows and I hear her offer a heavy sigh.

"Natalia?"

"When I woke up in that van," her voice starts in a soft whisper. "I couldn't move…very well. I couldn't scream," her voice slightly trembles and my grasp around her tightens. "I realized it was Clarkson and…I was scared."

She turns around and looks at me with a teary expression. "I wasn't strong."

"The hell you weren't," I blurt out and her face smirks as mine winces. "Sorry. You got yourself free and…okay so rolling the van was a ballsy…well a whatever…thing to do," my turn to smirk. "But I doubt even Clarkson woulda thought you weak at any point."

"I saw the bottle and my mind flashed to how he killed his last victim and…then something just clicked. I couldn't let myself just lie there and await my supposed fate."

"And for that I am grateful," I state softly as I tuck a dark strand behind her ear. "When Horatio called frantically and said you were missing and then when we got the call about Clarkson and then the rollover…I guess it was my turn to be scared. I knew what he was capable of…you know you coulda just handed the rest of the case to Calleigh and no one woulda faulted you for that."

"I had to finish it. You know despite the…well I mean waking up bound and gagged in a speeding van isn't the way to gain trust but…but something inside just believed he was telling the truth."

"Good thing or the real killer might have killed again and just blamed Clarkson. Dumb ass askin' for the reward."

"Yeah that shoulda tipped us off in the first place," she finally cracks a small smile and then turns and continues to put the flowers in the nearby vase. "I kept hearing my phone but….but I never gave up. I had to get free."

"I'm glad you did. Besides I never figured you for the shrinking violet type."

"You know Frank, I never tire of hearing your botany jokes," she teases.

"I just…" I start and she turns to me with a wide grin and I just shake my head before my expression turns serious. "I was worried today. More than um…well more than times before and…" I pause as I take a deep breath, my heart I swear is about to give way. "I care about you Natalia," I whisper as I lean in closer and kiss her cheek. "More than a friend. A lot more," I dare to confess before pulling away. "Sorry I never said much sooner."

"I'm happy to hear it now Frank," she leans in closer as well, her arm resting on my shoulder. "Because I feel the same way. I care for you too, more than a friend; a lot more," she seals her own heartfelt confession with a soft kiss to my face and I swear I won't wash that side until the morning.

I pull her close, allowing her head to rest on my shoulder and just delight in the fact that I am now able to hold her close and my confession didn't scare her away or wasn't reciprocated the same way in return. I don't want to rush things and am very content right now to know that a beautiful, strong woman, much like that flower, cares for me. That is something in itself.

"Hungry?"

"You know I am but I don't want to go out, I'm sorry Frank."

"Well…" I pause as I pull out my wallet. "There are places around here that do deliver."

"How quaint," she teases as she reaches for the phone book and opens to the menu's section. "So what do you want?"

_I'm looking at what I want, _my inner voice confesses. However, that audible confession will have to wait for now. We finally settle on something we want for dinner and then head into the living room.

"Is that…" I pause near her glass display case.

"What?" She asks innocently. "Oh that...right, don't start…"

"That's one of those dolls from…" I remind her about our last case where some dolls were being shipped, cleverly disguised as drug receptacles.

"Well the company was a false front so…hey I had a space there right?" She defends herself with a smile, the first genuine smile I have seen on her all day.

"Come and sit by me Frank," she quietly beckons as she sits down on the couch. I all to happily comply, putting my arm around her and easing her further into my grasp.

"Okay so what was the first doll you bought as an adult?"

"There was this antique show. Actually you would have…"

And whether it's the topic of dolls or my lame botany jokes, at least she's now more at ease, which means I'm more at ease and tonight is going to be a new start in a whole new situation.

**THE END!

* * *

**

**A/N:** So please leave a review and let us know esp since I have never written from Frank's POV and am nervous it was lame, and thanks so much for reading! Enjoy the rest of the season and lets hope for a renewal! :D


End file.
